


Friends in the forest

by CinnaTwist



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Day 1: Plants & Vines, Dick Grayson is on the run, Jason is a tree, M/M, Other, Tumblr: Tentatodd Week, mystical fantasy type stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnaTwist/pseuds/CinnaTwist
Summary: Dick runs faster, the sound of horses behind him spurning him on. He should be near the centre of the forest but somehow his pursuers haven’t relented. Witchcraft they had said. When all Dick had done before was tricks for a group of street kids. Even without asking he knows they would burn him at the stake under the guise of ‘ justice. ‘He’s struggling to breathe, his heart hammering in his chest like a drum. When he hits the small clearing he sees there’s nowhere to go and nowhere to hide. He considers pressing forward but the sound of loud hoof tracks makes him scramble up the near smooth side of a tree. There’s nothing to hold onto except for a few vines. Desperate, he wraps one around his palm and starts to pull himself up.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 9
Kudos: 172





	Friends in the forest

Dick runs faster, the sound of horses behind him spurning him on. He should be near the centre of the forest but somehow his pursuers haven’t relented. Witchcraft they had said. When all Dick had done before was tricks for a group of street kids. Even without asking he knows they would burn him at the stake under the guise of ‘ justice. ‘

He’s struggling to breathe, his heart hammering in his chest like a drum. When he hits the small clearing he sees there’s nowhere to go and nowhere to hide. He considers pressing forward but the sound of loud hoof tracks makes him scramble up the near smooth side of a tree. There’s nothing to hold onto except for a few vines. Desperate, he wraps one around his palm and starts to pull himself up.

He hears the shouts of the men and says a silent prayer.

Just as he does, the vine seems to come alive and tug him up into the safety of strong branches, under the cover of thick foliage. The leaves and vines are so dense that he can barely see his pursuers let alone they, him. He fights to catch his breath.

Dick watches from the high tree limbs, his hands come up to cover his mouth. He's deathly still and silent, watching the way they move about the clearing before continuing forward through the forest. He counts to ten before letting himself relax. Adrenaline pumps through him, leaving him in fight or flight mode.

When a few minutes pass he lets himself lie back on the wide almost bench-like branch. It swoops in just the right place for his head and he can lean back without worrying about falling out of it. He stays there for a few minutes watching a few of the sunbeams play between the leaves. On a hot day like this so close to noon he's surprised to find himself cool.

The gentle song of birds and the sound of rustling leaves lull him to sleep like a lullaby.

For the first time in a long time, Dick dreams. He dreams of playful green eyes, creamy skin and a crown of tree branches. He looks but can never make out the face. When he tries to get closer, warm hands press against his cheeks and a flawless grin splits open from perfectly plump lips. Dick's eyes look at them with a strange fascination. He finds himself pitching forward. Closer and closer to the beautiful vision before him.

He's almost there when a sharp pain wakes him.

His eyes snap open moments away from hitting the ground. His heart races as he realizes he had just been seconds away from going splat. He squeezed his eyes tightly, his blood racing in his ears. It was a good thing he tangled in those vines on the way down or else he would be dead.

Slowly he tries to move. The ground is close enough now that a fall from this distance wouldn't hurt him. So he wiggles about in the vines searching for some give. It's easiest to get his legs out, so he starts by carefully looping them free first. That done he attempts to do the same for his hands which ends up being a bit harder. He tries not to break the vines on purpose but after struggling until he's drenched in sweat he gave up trying.

He grasps two hand fulls and yanks hard. In the hopes that something would come loose or break off. Neither happens and instead, he finds himself pulled up sharp and hard. He feels like he's flying, reminding him of a past life of trapeze work. Though then it was his choice, currently it was not.

The vines pull him up with a surprising amount of force and energy. He's tugged high into the foliage before he is unceremoniously dumped on the ground and all the vines seem to disappear up into the branches.

Disoriented and dizzy, Dick groans on the hard ground. What just happened?

He eyes the tree suspiciously. Then again now that he thought about it, didn't something like this happen yesterday? When he desperately begged for salvation and a strong grip pulled him up like he was weightless and shielded him from danger?

He bites his lips before slumping into the ground. Figures he'd go pissing off a magic tree.

He takes a moment to feel the ground underneath him. The soft grass tickles his nose while the smell of earth and flowers sweeps around him with a gentle wind. Dick pushes himself up and looks up at the tree. It isn't like anything he's seen before. The bark is smooth, and the branches are all large and strong, proving that the tree was far older than Dick would ever be. He was sure even if there were 3 of the largest men in the world their arm span wouldn't be able to wrap around its thick trunk.

The roots are also barely seen. While there is one sticking up in a peculiar shape, all others seem underground. He looks up into the branches and still see's none of the vines. He takes a moment to wet his lips. Curiosity wells up in him like a newfound spring.

" I'm sorry? "

He tries clumsily. He waits for a few moments to see if anything happens. Nothing moves and the forest grows still. He hears no birds, or rustling or the vibration of life. Everything stills in a way that reminds Dick of coming rain or danger. He's just about to get up and make a run for it when a curious vine makes its way down in hesitant movement.

Dick swallows.

At first, one thinks it would be a snake. The way it slithers into sight. Dick takes notice of the little leaves sticking out.

The vine continues its journey to about halfway down the trunk. There's something so animated about it that makes Dick's head spin. Then just as if it never moved at all. It pauses. Almost as if it's waiting. Ok so it was definitely a magic tree then.

He almost wants to scrub his eyes to make sure he's not seeing things. But somehow quick sharp actions seem like the worst idea. So that leaves him right where he is, sitting still and watching. Waiting for something to happen. A few moments pass between them and then the little vine starts to retreat.

" Wait!"

And surprisingly it does. How peculiar. This time he doesn't let the silence stretch.

" I'm really sorry I pulled you. Thank you for saving me. I appreciate it. "

This manages to get the vine to come a bit further down. A victory Dick internally celebrates. He smiles at the tree. He isn't sure what else to say but then again he's never really been one to think before speaking.

" Could you tell me your name?"

Dick almost wants to slap himself. Ok, maybe he should have thought a little harder. Still, the vine doesn't seem upset. In fact, effortlessly it curls into a letter and Dick's jaw drops. It really could understand him!

" L?"

The vine jumps seeming to flail for a moment. It straightens out quickly and wiggles from side to side. He must have gotten it wrong then. Before he could ask it curls the opposite end, this time resembling a j.

" J? like Jay? is that your name?"

The little vine nods and Dick feels victorious. Next, the vine moves up and creates a little hole in the canopy. Just enough to let the sunshine through onto the little clearing. It leaves Dick confused at best.

" What? "

The little vine squiggles like a worm. Then it makes the J once again and points to the patch of sunlight- Oh.

" J- sun. Jaysun is that your name?"

The vine is very pleased and a few more peek down the branches to celebrate. Dick can't help chuckling at the display. Carefully he pushes himself up off the soft ground. The vines stop their little celebration in order to watch his movements. Understandable considering his earlier actions. He takes a small step, wiping his sweaty palm on his pants before offering it to the tree.

" Nice to meet you Jaysun. My name is Dick. "

It takes a few moments. Which feels incredibly long. Then after a beat, the largest of the vines come down to wrap around his hand in a makeshift handshake. He can't help marvelling at the smooth texture under his touch. It's a peaceful moment and the birds start chirping again almost as if all is right.

Maybe he managed to make up with the tree? He doesn't get to ask because then his stomach rumbles causing all the little vines to retreat. He flushes in embarrassment because of course, this is when his stomach would choose to do that. He covers his face in his hands and laments his stupid human needs.

After a moment the vines are peaking down again. This time, less hesitant to come closer.

" I'm sorry- I'm just hungry. "

Which probably explains nothing. Did trees even get hungry? He groans as he tries to think of a way to explain it. He opens his mouth to try when something hard hits him on the head. He curses and steps back sharply. He glares upwards almost expecting to see some mischievous creature grinning down at him. Instead, he sees a clumsy vine trying to wrap around lush red fruit.

His mouth waters at the sight. Then he lets his gaze trail down and sure enough, there's one at his feet! He doesn’t think twice about bending down and scooping it up. The feeling of firm succulent flesh under his fingers makes his taste buds tremble in anticipation.

“ Is this for me?”

A vine nods while two fight over the one in the tree. Both seem to want to get it down. He really doesn’t think Jaysun would try to hurt him, but then again who knew anything about magic trees? His eyes fall to the gleaming fruit in his hand and how it’s plump ripe flesh calls to him. He doesn’t realize he’s bringing it to his mouth before he takes a bite.

The taste of decadent juices spills over his tongue and draws a moan from the tips of his toes. His mouth comes alive and sweetness spills and spills into his mouth and runs down his arm. He chews the honey fresh fruit and feels it melt in the heat of his mouth as he swallows. It’s divine and he can’t help scarfing the rest down with desperate savouring bites.

Just as he finishes another fruit is placed in his hand and he devours that one too, then another and another. Each just as juicy and wonderful as the last. His mouth and arm are covered with syrupy liquid and he has no shame in lapping up the rest of the runoff. He feels full and warm in a way that makes his eyes droop.

The vines just watch, in a quiet way that should be unnerving but it isn’t.

“ Thank you. “

His stomach feels warm and he closes his eyes to relish in the feeling. As he does, the cool touch of a vine brushes against his forehead. Dick feels the ‘ your welcome ‘ more than he hears it. He doesn’t know what to do next so he just stays there for a few moments more.

Curious green vines seem to watch back. They’re healthy green sheen reflecting in the speckles of light from the canopy. They don’t get to close, but among them, a nervous energy begins to build. One that he wants to avoid. He starts shifting back from the direction he came from.

“ I should get going now. “

The vines spur into the tizzy. Even without words, he can tell that they aren’t pleased with the news. Dick knows better though. He needs to travel on to the next town and continue far away from where rumours of magic and witches can get to him. He pats one of the sad little vines and the branches themselves seem to join in on the creeky sadness.

He’s about to head off into the forest when the largest vine wraps around his waist and pulls him his in the tree. Unlike the last time, he isn’t afraid and if anything the amount of care in the action shines through. Another vine offers more fruit, while one presents a scooped leaf heavy with water, then there’s a compass and soft mossing placed as a makeshift pillow.

All the offerings make his heart soft and he presses a palm to the tree and gently strokes it.

“ Alright- I’ll stay for a little while more but then I have to go. “

The vines perk up and cheer so quickly it gives whiplash. Soon he finds himself under the attention of several sweet caresses that are hard to keep up with. He chuckles from the ticklish touch and lets himself be pushed to lie back against soft moss. He grins up at the vines that slither loosely in the mighty branches. Up here the breeze came right in, it was cool and shady with delicious food to eat and a comfortable spot to rest his head.

Staying one more day wouldn’t be bad at all. Not with the way the tree seemed to fawn over him. He was probably the things most recent company in a long time.

The biggest vine comes right into his face to touch his forehead much like before. The soft hum of thanks is there again and he can’t help grinning.

“ You’re welcome. “

**Author's Note:**

> There was supposed to be a whole entire second half to this?  
> If I figure it out I'll add it!


End file.
